A Shot Raven
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Raven gets shot and loses a lot of blood. Robin is determined to help raven regain herself and get revenge on the villain.
1. A Shot Raven

Another Story.Yeah Guys about the last story i couldn't be stuffed putting in to chapters, so it was an all-in-one and then you guys wanted more so i thought and now i have a major brain clog if you have any idea's for it please let me know (Untitled)

This Chapters a little short...Well hope you enjoy it. And i have no idea why terra's in it :S

Australia's only just started 3 rd season, -Cringes- You American's get everything in advance -Shakes Fist- xD I still like you guyz though :P.

* * *

**A Shot Raven**

_Raven's P.O.V_

"Beast Boy run" I said to him.

"I'm not leaving without you Rae" he stubbornly replied.

"BEAST BOY RUN! NOW!" I yelled at him.

The split secondI turned my head to face Beast Boy The Random Villain pulled out a gun.

"RAVEN WATCH OUT!" Beast Boy yelled with a horrified look on his face.

I turned around to face the villain, his gun pointing straight at me. I stared at him.

Then I heard it; that ear piercing sound. Suddenly pain shot through the left side of my stomach. (A/n: Uhh Not really the stomach; under the ribs but beside the stomach and near the appendix ;)

Put my hand over it and then took it away again; looking at my hand it was covered in blood. I struggled to realize just what happened. I walked a couple of steps and fell on the ground behind a dumpster. (A/n: Is that what they're called?)

I looked at Beast Boy his face looked he was going to cry. Suddenly he charged towards the Random Villain.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and scratched the Random Villain's chest. At the same time Beast Boy did this the Random Villain knocked Beast Boy on the back of the head.

Beast Boy landed on the ground with a thump and was unconscious.

"This way Terra, It came from around the corner" I heard Star Fire Say.

"If you say so Star Fire" Terra seemed to follow

They came around the corner and the Random Villain obviously heard them too.

He pointed the gun at Star Fire and another ear piercing sound came again but not once twice. He had hit Star Fire and Terra.

I heard a scream from Star Fire.

"Terra?" She panted.

"TERRA?" She yelled again.

She seemed to pick up Terra and put her over her left shoulder. (:O Btw Star Fire got shot in the right shoulder ;)

'Did she even see me?' I thought. I looked down to my body; my black coloured leotard now had blotches of blood all over it.

I couldn't hear any one, so I lifted myself up; Pain shot through again so I blocked it out as much as I could.

I struggled to come out behind the dumpster; I turned the corner to see Robin and Cyborg.

Relief flushed over me and I collapsed.

They ran towards me.

"Raven?" I heard Robin call.

"RAVEN?" he yelled.

I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked giving me a serious look.

I tried to speak but I just started coughing.

So instead I moved my cloak to show the wound.

"Oh……My god" stuttered Cyborg.

"Beast…..Boy….around the…corner" I managed to croak out.

Robin looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I'll take her, get Beast Boy" He gave the orders to Cyborg.

Robin put arm under my shoulder blades and the other under my knee.

"Don't worrie Raven, it's gonna' be okay" He managed to say.

I knew it wouldn't, he knew as well but some how I believed him anyway. I forced out a smiled and he started to run. (:O I keep forgetting to mention some things, the hospital is like….2 or 3 blocks away :P)

A drop of water fell on my face; was it raining? Then I realized it was Robin, he was crying. I want to comfort him but I couldn't I just laid there limp and frail.

The pain was getting worse and started coughing up blood.

He looked down at me and he knew it was getting worse, so he ran faster.

Relief came over me when I could see light from the hospital but the pain was unbearable and I went into blackness.

* * *

Review xD. Please. Hopefull the next chapter will be up soon :D. Like I said, there will be mistakes;my computer just likes to underline everything in green :S 

Peace and Love

Stevz


	2. Waiting

Sorry I didn't update on Friday Guys.I went to the Tap Dogs on the weekend so i didn't have time but here it is now D

You guys haven't givin' me any idea's for that other story you wanted so bad for me to continue.

Please Give me idea's.

:O Disclamer :P Stevz Doesn't own Teen Titans

Enjoy xD!

* * *

Beast Watched Robin as he paced up and down

Robin had been pacing for at least 15 minutes; every now and again he would stop to look through the window in the door.

Cyborg had just come back.

"How are they?" Asked Robin looking up from the floor.

"Fine" he paused. "Star Fire was just shot in the shoulder and Terra was shot in the arm" Cyborg finished.

"Can we go and see them?" Asked Beast Boy gripping his hands together.

"Yeah, Beast Boy" Cyborg smiled.

_Robins P.O.V_

I turned to face the door to Ravens room.

Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go and see them man, I'll stay here by Raven"

I opened my mouth and was just bout to say something when Cyborg cut me off.

"I won't take my eyes off her" Cyborg said giving me a smile.

"Thanks Cyborg" I said while following Beast Boy.

I walked into the room, Beastboy straight away sat next to Terra's bed.

So I decided to sit next to Starfire's bed. I could hear Beastboy mumbling something to Terra.

I held Starfire's hand, 'atleast I knew these 2 would be okay' I though to myself.

I looked at Starfire's shoulder. Bandage's thick.

"Robin?" I heard a Whisper.

I snapped back to reality.

"Starfire, Your awake" I tried to smile.

"Yes, how is Terra?" She asked.

"Fine" I said. Then I realized Starfire was going to ask about raven. 'No, please don't ask' I thought.

"How is Raven?" She asked.

I just froze. I don't know if I could lie to her.

"I don't know" I replied not even looking at her.

"What do you mean you do not know?" She asked with a frown.

"Star…..we haven't been able to see her yet." I replied again, this time looking at her.

"Oh…" She finally understood.

I smiled. She smiled back.

The communication went off.

"Robin" I said into the small gadget.

"We're aloud to see her." He spoke.

"Be right there." I replied and shoved it back into my belt.

"Starfire I've got to go do something" I lied.

"Okay Robin, will you be back?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes" I replied with a smile and walked out the door.

I opened the door and Cyborg was sitting in a chair next to her.

"How is she?" I asked sitting down in a chair next to Cyborg.

"Not sure" he replied looking at the screens.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Suddenly my communicator went off; I jumped.

"Robin" I said.

"Where are you guys I can't find you anywhere"Beastboy saidloudly.

"Shhhh, we're with Raven" I said with a growl.

"Oh…." He said and the communicator screen went black; I shaved it back in my belt. The door opened, Beast Boy walked in with a sorry smile on his face.

I turned my attention back to Raven.

About 5 minutes later Beast Boy spoke up.

"Guys, I'm tired and hungry…..Do you mind if I can go home and get some sleep" he said holding his stomach.

I was going to snap at him but there was no point.

"No, just go and get some sleep Beast Boy" I said still not turning away from Raven.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.

"No Beast Boy, I'm staying here, go and get some sleep" Cyborg giving a smile my way. The nurse came in every now and then to check up on Raven and us.

"Cyborg?" I asked.

"Yeah Robin?" He said turning towards me.

"Do you think……?" I stumbled on my words.

"Yeah Robin, she'll be fine; she's Raven and if we're here she'll get through it" He said very seriously.

He smiled and lent back on the chair and tried to go to sleep.

I just sat there, staring at Raven.

* * *

Personally i thinks it's a bit boring but a lot of writers say that about their stories. Still thinks it's boring :D Lol Ahhh welll Next Chapter will be better :D

Please Reveiw :D

Peace and Love Stevz Xd!


	3. All is calm

Doooooood's :D Sorry i haven't updated in a while ;) But now i have :P Uhh my chapters are too short :S Sorry Dood's

_Enjoy :P (next Chapter i will thank all my reveiwers :D)

* * *

_

_Robin's P.O.V_

It was now 6am and Cyborg was still sleeping. My eyelids slowly descended but I forced them open.

I finally gave in; exhaustion taking over.

I yawned, stretching out I turned to face Raven. Two strong violet eyes stared at me.

"Raven…..You're awake?" I choked on my words.

She nodded.

"How….." I swallowed. "...do you feel?" I hated asking that question but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Rae…." I walked towards her and sat on the chair next to her.

I held her hand. She looked at me; her face sad and innocent.

I smiled hoping not to get a fowl look back at me. She smiled, a little but tears still fell from her eyes.

"R-Robin…"She paused looking towards Cyborg. "How…are they?" she managed to say.

"They're fine" I smiled.

She looked down towards the wound.

"Did they…" she looked at me with saddening eyes.

"Yes…..They stitched it up, it was the only way they could stop the bleeding" I finished for her.

She groaned in pain; tears started to fall again. Her face clenched.

"Raven?" I asked.

She moaned. Cyborg startled by the moan, twitched and yawned.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Cyborg said not even bothered to open his eyes.

"Hmph" I said crossing his arms.

Cyborg opened his eyes.

"RAVEN?" He yelled in shocked, he smiled and ran towards her.

She smiled.

He sat down next to me.

"How are you?" He asked. 'Way to go Cyborg' I thought rolling my eyes.

"If you really must know….shit" she said in her normal monotone voice. She had stopped crying.

Her eyes widened and she turned green, literally.

"Raven…are you okay?" I said with a frown.

"I….needabucket" she rushed all in one word.

I looked around the room and thankfully there was a bucket. I picked it up and gave it to her.

She turned around her head around so we couldn't she her. She vomited.

"Rae…?" Cyborg questioned.

I took the glass of water as she turned back around.

I handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks…" She said and smiled.

She gaggled and spat it back into the bucket; she finally drank some of the water putting the bucket on the other side of the bed so we couldn't see it.

"Sorry..." she mumbled drinking some more water.

"I wouldn't worry about it" I said smiling. "Hungry?" I asked again.

"I don't to be a pain but-"

"What do you want?" Cyborg cut her off, smiling.

"Nothing, no don't worry about it?" she said confidently.

Cyborg smiled.

"I'll be right back" he said getting out of the chair.

I couldn't stand the silence.

"Do you want to see Beast Boy?" I asked, probably the most stupid question in the whole world.

"Not. Right. Now" She coughed in between words.

I handed the glass of water to her.

"Thanks" She said and took a sip from the glass.

She put the glass back on the bench next to the bed.

Rain started to fall.

"Raven-" I started but Cyborg came into the room with food on a board.

"Here you go Rae" he said and rested it on the table next to her.

"Thanks" she said looking out the window.

"Rae….Robin and I will be back later alright?" he said walking toward me.

I looked at him confused.

She nodded in agreement.

"Seeya' Rae" Cyborg smiled and walked out the door.

I stood up from my chair and gave Raven a polite kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and I left the room with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

Well... What do you think :d Reveiw Please :D

I LOVE YOU - Just to be random ;)

Peace and Love Stevz


	4. Everyone's Safe Or Are They?

Doood's :O I'm so sorry i was updating last night and my computer stuffed up and then it didn't work :P You probably don't want to hear my excuses but here it is :D Finally :D And sorry i didn't update on the week end Back to school this week. Stoopid Aussie Holidays :P

Well Enjoy And then Reveiw ;) :O I said i would thank everyone who reveiwed to eh? Well here they all are :D

_funkystar555, DarkRedMoon, FallenRose2517, Elektra107, teenyugiohpotterphantom, sillymail, Haruka-Clone, anime09, Raven42431, lunafan, Vidagami041286, darkravenfire, xxxroxyxxx, Cherry Jade, RosyPosy678_

Thanks for your reveiws guys :O I know, request to make it longer but i just don't write longer :O Sorry doods :O i'll try next chapter how bout' that?

* * *

**A Shot Raven**

_Chapter 4_

_Robin's P.O.V_

As soon as we had left Raven's room I spoke up.

"Why did you want me to leave?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Because, you haven't eaten or hardly slept in the last 2 days" He said seriously.

"So?" I said, hardly listening.

"Robin at least eat _something_" He said Emphasizing the word '_something'_.

"Fine" I mumbled and walked away leaving Cyborg on his own.

Instead of listening to Cyborg's advice I went to see Starfire.

I walked into to see her wide awake watching the television.

"Robin." She smiled.

"Hey Star…" I said and sat down next to her.

I yawned.

"Robin, are you tired?" She asked in concern.

"No…no Star I'm fine." I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Okay, if you insist." she said smiling.

We sat in silence for the first time in a long time.

"How is it?" I said breaking the silence.

She looked at her shoulder and then to me.

"Sore..." She finally spitted out.

"Has-" I was suddenly cut off by the doctor walking in the door.

"Hello Robin, May I speak with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure" I said lifting myself off the chair.

I followed the doctor outside of the room.

"Now Robin, about Starfire's condition" he paused. "I have instructions here how to finish treating Starfire's gun shot wound." He finished.

"Oh, okay" I replied looking at the sheet off paper.

"I will explain them to you anyway" He said babbling on.

I didn't even really listen. I just stood there and looked like I was listening; it had come naturally to me after all the lectures I've had in my life time.

"Got all of that?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Doctor" I said with a smile.

"No problem, I have another patient to attend to so, good day" He finished and hurried away.

I walked back into Star fires room; the nurses were preparing Star Fire so she could come back to the tower.

I smiled but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh Robin!" she said smiling.

"Oh hey Star Fire, I'm just going to get some air, I'll be back later" I said.

"Oh, Okay Robin" She replied and I walked out the door.

I lied; I went back to Raven's room.

I walked in.

Luckily she was awake.

"You're back….already?" she said surprised.

I nodded and smiled. Unfortunately Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Cyborg" Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Rae….Robin, Starfire and Terra are ready to go" he said looking directly at me.

"Okay" I replied in a angered voice.

"Seeya' Rae, we'll come back tomorrow?" he said smiling.

"Sure…." She said saddening her look.

Cyborg walked out the door.

"I'm waiting for it" she said sarcastically. She smiled.

I laughed.

I walked towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She moaned.

I left the room without saying another word.

Cyborg Laughed.

"What?" I said walking beside him.

"Don't ask me what!" he said still keeping up with me.

"I just did!" I smiled and took off to go see Starfire and Terra.

Starfire and Terra were waiting in the hall way with Beast Boy.

"Robin!" Shouted Star Fire greeting me with a huge smile.

"Hey Star" I said sitting next to them all.

"Hey Terra" I said turning towards her.

"Oh, hey Robin" she replied.

"Lets go, let's go" Beast Boy said in a rush.

"Whoa, wait for Cyborg" I said calming him down.

"Ready to roll" Cyborg said, finally arriving.

"Lets GOOOOOO!" said Beast Boy, getting out of his seat and helping Terra up.

As soon as we got to the tower, I need to go see Raven. I could not stop thinking about her. i didn't evenbother to eatany of my tea,I was tootranced in my thoughts.

"Robin, do you not wish to eat tea?" Star fire asked.

"Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh….Sorry, I uhh…had a big lunch" I said not very convincing.

I took my plate and emptied it into the bin.

I grabbed the keys to the R-cycle and headed to the garage.

* * *

Bahh I still think its boring :P A lot Fluff going on :P Bahaha:O I shall scratch you some of the future.

Raven finally gets out of hospital but Robin goes into the scary mode where-he-doesn't-eat-or-sleep-only-to-catch-the-villain. Lol Thats future for this story, so the drama is still coming ;)

Woo! (Still thinks its boring)

Well. Reveiw ;)

Peace and Love Stevz.


	5. A Little Too Quiet

Hey Dood's, you know how i promised it would be longer :D It's over double the length of my normal chapters WOO! Takes a bow ;)

AndThis chapter isn't boring :PSo Hurry up and read it :D

Enjoy :D

* * *

**A Shot Raven**

_Chapter 5_

_Robin's P.O.V_

I put on my helmet and wheeled the R-cycle to the edge of the garage. 'Hopefully they don't hear me' I thought.

I opened the Garage door and then took a seat on the r-cycle. I revved it a little and took off.

'Great' I thought, more rain; the rain started to come more regularly lately.

I parked my bike in the car park next to the hospital; I kept my helmet on to keep myself dry.

As soon as I stepped into the hospital I removed my helmet and walked up towards the reception.

"I'm here to see Raven Roth" I said calmly.

"Oh, uhhh Room 16." She said and smiled.

"Thanks" I replied and started to walk down the hospital hall way, which I had walked too many times.

Finally I arrived at her room, just when I was about to enter one of the nurses stopped me.

"Sorry Robin, Raven's having a bit of trouble tonight" she said looking at me with an I-wonder-what-he's-going-say-look.

"Oh….. is she alright?" I asked looking at her with a worried look.

"Yes. She's fine but you just can't see her tonight, I'm sorry" She said in a low tone.

"Oh that's alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Of course" she replied and walked into Raven's room.

'Just my luck' I thought. 'I never get to see her _properly_ or at least _alone_' I thought again before putting my helmet back on and going back into the rain.

I wiped some of the rain off the seat of the R-Cycle and sat back on it. I put the keys in the ignition and revved the bike.

'2 more blocks to home' I thought still driving through the streets of Jump city.

It was a really quiet night, which you don't see many of; the quietness was worrying me. It was just a little too quiet for Jump City. (A/n: CHEEEEEESSSSYYYY Lol :D)

I took a right down Gotham Street and right in front of was that 'Random Villain' that had shot Raven and he was just about to rob a bank. I got of my bike and stood in a strong pose.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" I yelled at him.

"Oh, little 'Bird Boy's' back" he said with a smirk. He'd obviously gained some confidence since the last fight we had.

"It's the end of the road for you!" I said to him again.

"Are you sure about that 'Bird Boy'" he said mocking me.

"I'm Positive" I said getting back on my bike.

"Oh, 'Bird Boy' wants to play bikes" He laughed.

He jumped on his bike, revved it and took off.

I revved mine and chased after him.

"You still there 'Bird Boy'?" he yelled at me.

"SURE AM!" I yelled back and accelerated.

As soon as I reached him he accelerated and zoomed off, I accelerated and zoomed off after him.

I had just turned into Swanson Street, still hot on the trail of the 'Random Villain', when he did a U-turn and stopped about 20 metres in front of me.

He took out his gun and shot 2 bullets at me.

I swerved to dodge the bullets and thankfully they missed.

"Nice try" I mocked.

"I wont miss next time" he said angered.

I revved my bike and accelerated towards him. I was about 1 metre from when another bike slammed into my bike. I fell off, the rolling to the side of the road with the R-cycle following.

"Well I gotta' Jet 'Bird Boy', until next time 'Bon voyage'" he laughed getting onto the bike that had rammed into me.

They zoomed off. I lifted myself up into a sitting position. I looked at my right thigh, my pants had torn leaving a huge bleeding wound. I looked at my shoulder, the same thing had happened; torn shirt with a bleeding wound.

I stood up and examined my bike, a huge dint in the side.

'Great, what am I suppose to say to Cyborg?' I thought; I decided not to worry about it but instead worry about getting home.

I stood the R-Cycle back up and sat back on the seat; I revved it to make sure it was still working and luckily it was.

Worry filled my head as I took off back towards the tower.

I parked the R-Cycle in the Garage, I looked at my wounds again; the rain had washed off most of the blood.

'How was I going to get past the team like this' I thought and looked for a coat or a jacket.

I found a rain jacket/coat, I stuck in out in the rain for a couple of minutes and then put it on. I only hoped I get past the titans with out them really noticing me.

"Robin! There you are!" Star fire said obviously happy to see me.

"Where were you man?" Cyborg asked getting closer to me.

"I was on the…roof" I said hesitantly.

"But we checked there and you weren't there" argued Beast Boy.

"Well then you mustn't have seen me" I said with a good come back. I limped towards the doors that lead to everyone's rooms.

"Where are you going?" asked Star fire.

"I'm going to do some work, I'll be back out later" I said, limping through the doors before anyone else could butt in.

Before I went to my room I made a short stop in the first aid room; I grabbed some bandaids (A/n: HUGE BANDAIDS) and some bandages.

I limped past Raven's room, suddenly stopping to take a long stare at her door. I finally tore myself away from her room and limped into my room.

I took the rain coat and stood it on the coat stand; I sat on my bed, unpacking all the bandaids and bandages. I limped to the bath room and soak a cloth with water.

I limped back to my bed. I took off my pants and sat on the bed; I dabbed the wet cloth on the wound on my thigh. It stung but it didn't matter; another wound, it would eventually heal. It just worried me that someone would find out about it and give me a lecture on doing things myself. Eventually someone would find out, knowing that someone would usually be Raven but Raven seemed to take it easy on me, she knows how it feels to do things your own.

I continued on to my shoulder and did the same thing, I limped to my wardrobe and grabbed out another uniform. Once I had put it on I walked towards the window in my room and watched the rain fall.

I had missed out on training today and there was no excuse not to train; I left my room and limped to the training room.

I took out the punching bag and started to take out all of my emotions on the punching bag. The wounds had given me limits, so I knew not to push it too far.

I got lost in my thought, not realizing how hard I was pushing myself. Suddenly pain shot through my shoulder.

"ARGH!" I yelled out in pain and collapsed to the floor clutching my shoulder.

Hopefully no had heard that, I grabbed the rail with my left hand and pulled myself up.

I headed for the door in a hurry but that pain still throbbed in my shoulder. I opened the door there was Star fire and Cyborg were standing there, with Beast Boy and terra in the background wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

"ROBIN! We heard you yell, are you alright" Star fire asked in concern.

'Perfect' I thought.

"I'm fine" I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" asked Cyborg.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled at him and limped towards my room.

I heard them speaking in the background.

"Well if he says he fine" Beast Boy Said heading back into his room with Terra.

"I suppose" Said Cyborg.

I limped into my room and leaned against the wall listening to the conversation.

"He does not look fine" said Star fire.

"I know Star but this isn't the time, he's in one of those moods, we'll try again in the morning eh?" He spoke in a low voice.

"Perhaps..." she replied.

"Night Star" Cyborg said.

"Good night Cyborg, May you have pleasant dreams" She said.

"You too Star" Cyborg replied.

And then there was silence.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed, I didn't even get in amongst the sheets.

I looked at the window, watching the rain I slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Haha! "Its a little too quiet" CHHEEEESSSYYY! But i thought it suited the moment ;) And i have a question how to they get to and from the island when they have theT-Car or the R-Cycle?

Hmmm i don't know but i liked to know what you think ;)

Reveiw please ;) i'll try and update soon :D FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! Over ;)Woo! Haha!

Peace and Love Stevz


	6. Suprise, Suprise!

:O Guyz You are making me write more often :D YAY! haha! I'm gonna write the next chapter tomorrow, thats how excited i am about it :D

WOOO! Chapter 6 ;)

Enjoy ;) :O 1,119 words ;) How good is that WOO! I don't mean to brag or anything but i think i have gotten better WOO! You guyz are so good ;)

* * *

I woke to a loud pounding on my door.

I sighed.

"WHAT?" I yelled; I didn't even bother to get out of bed.

"We're just going to the grocery store, we ran outta' tofu and juice" He yelled back.

"Okay" I said lifting myself into a sitting position on my bed.

I stepped out of bed on my right foot, suddenly falling to the floor. I swore under my breath forgetting about my thigh and shoulder. The pain started to come back to me; anyhow I finally got of the ground limping to the window. It was still raining.

I limped to my bench with had a mirror on top of. I looked at my scarring, bruising had started to appear.

I decided not to worry about. I put my shirt back on and shoved some hair gel in my hair. I put my steel capped shoes on and headed for kitchen.

I put the kettle to boil and leaned on the cupboard. The kettle finished boiling, so I picked it up and poured the boiled water in my cup, and then I put the kettle back on the bench and sat at the dinning table.

I took a sip and put myself into a resting position. I put my right foot on the chair opposite me. I sat in silence for a couple of minute's realizing an ice pack would help ease the pain in my leg.

I rested the coffee cup on the table, stood up and limped towards the fridge. I opened the freezer and pulled out an icepack, I limped back to my seat and rested my foot back on the chair.

I gently put the ice pack on my thigh and started to sip my coffee again.

About 10 minutes later the Titans were back.

"Robin….you finally got outta' bed eh?" Said Cyborg, smiling.

I didn't say anything I just smiled, I reached under the table and took the ice pack off my leg and put it on the chair next to me.

"Where has a glorious surprise for you Robin" Star fire said smiling.

I looked up. "Oh?" I said hoping it wasn't like all the other surprises I've had from the team.

The team stepped away to reveal Raven.

"Raven..." I said smiling.

I got of my chair and limped towards her.

She smiled at me and I gave her a gentle hug around the shoulders.

"How do you feel?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Better…."She said trailing off.

She made her way to the table and went to sit on the seat next to me. I gave an awkward look. She seemed to just sit down. I went and sat back on seat and the rest of the team followed.

She smiled at me.

"Raven, do want some herbal tea?" asked Beast boy trying to be nice.

"No, I'm fine thanks" Raven said in the normal monotone.

"I've got to do something, sorry Raven, I'll be back out in about half an hour" I said looking at my thigh the blood was starting to show through.

"Alright" she said sitting on her own.

_Raven's P.O.V_

I knew why he left the room, he'd hurt himself; again.

After about ten minutes Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra headed for the game station. I picked up the ice pack and decided to go and see Robin.

I knocked softly on his door.

"Robin?" I asked gently.

"What?" He said; I could hear him thumping his feet towards the door.

The door opened.

"Oh, Raven…I'm sorry" He said smiling.

"No, its okay…..Are you going to care to tell me what happened" I asked with a smirk holding up the ice pack.

He struggled for a few seconds.

"Fine…" He mumbled.

We walked in and he sat on the bed.

He lifted up his shorts (A/n: His wearing his working out shorts for some unknown reason: P) and there was a huge bandage with some bruising around it.

I gave him a serious look.

"What happened?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Well…it's kind of a long story" He said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll stay here all day until you tell me" I said with a growl.

"Fine…..I went to see you last and the nurse said you were having a bit of trouble, so I couldn't see you" he gulped. "And I was on my way back to the tower and I saw the 'Random Villain' that shot you. So I did what I always do-"

"Try and save the day" I said cutting him off with a smile.

"And we ended up having a chase and some guy on a bike smashed into me and I kinda….Uhh….fell off" he said giving a kinky smile.

"And you didn't tell the team?" I said looking at all the bandages over the bed.

"Raven, I never tell the team, you should know that" he said looking out the window.

"I know but what happens' if-"I said getting carried away.

He put his index finger to my lips.

"That's why you always find out" he said taking of all the bandages.

I smiled.

"Next time just tell me alright" I said un-wrapping his bandages for him.

"Alright" he said watching me carefully.

I gasped at the scar I saw.

"Robin" I said with sympathy in my tone of voice.

"This has got to be one of the worst" I said putting a new bandage on.

"Well, that's not the only one" he said leaning back a little.

"There's another?" I said with anger.

"Yeah..." he said with a sorry tone.

He took of his shirt to show another bandage on his shoulder.

I sighed and removed the bandage; I was expecting something a little less than the thigh but it wasn't it was just as worse.

I put another bandage on and sat next to him.

"Thanks..." he said looking down at the floor.

"Don't mention it" I said making his eyes leave the floor and turn to me.

"Raven…..I …I ...I…have to tell you something" he said blushing.

I looked at him with a weird frown.

"What? Robin?" I said moving closer.

He leaned towards me and kissed me passionately.

I was breathless, suddenly 2 of the pillows behind me exploded.

I gave him a sorry look.

"Don't mention it" he said with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Robin got up and headed for the door; he suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Am I aloud to come?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure" He said scratching his chin.

"I'm in better health than you" I said sarcastically.

"Fine" he said waiting for me to catch up.

* * *

:O What do you think:O and Raven has recovered Quick because of her powers...if you didn't know :P And Robin was wearing work out shorts for some reason...Well i couldn't make him take of his pants :P

Reveiw ;)

Peace and Love Stevz


	7. He's Back

Woo! I updated sorry its a little late, school projects :P Lol Ummm shortieluvsgg Uhhh Tea is like Dinner :P Ahh Guys if you are confused by any of my aussie slang just ask :P And i'll let you know :P And thanks for Reveiwing guys :D :O And guyz about the nameI couldn't really decide they both sounded so corny ;) Haha

Here is, Chapter 6,I mean 7 :P 7 chapters already ;)

* * *

_**A Shot Raven** _

_Chapter 7_

_Robin's P.O.V _

We arrived at the seen, with only Beast boy, Cyborg, Robin and I. I felt a little worried; it had been the first fight I had since 'The incident' and Robin could see it too. He gave me a reassuring smile.

The Villain came around the corner and once he saw us he came to a complete stop in the shadows.

"Oh, the Teen Titans……again" He yawned and put his hand over his mouth.

"You better prepare for a fight" Robin said taking out his Bo-staff.

"Oh, I have" The villain said stepping out of the shadows with a smirk.

It was the 'Random Villain' again.

I gasped and worry filled my mind.

"TITANS GO!" yelled Robin charging at the villain.

Robin stabbed the end of his Bo-staff at the villain, he dodged it, making Robin's Bo-staff hit the brick wall.

Robin put the Bo-staff back in his belt and started attacking the villain with punches and kicks.

The villain tookall 5 blow except the last kick. He grabbed Robin's foot and slammed him into the wall behind him. Robin fell to the ground unconscious.

"B.B, Lets do it!" yelled Cyborg, shooting his cannon at the Random Villain. He was hit, straight in the chest.

"BOOYAH!" yelled Cyborg.

"I don't think so…" said a voice from behind Cyborg.

"Wha-" Cyborg suddenly fell to the ground and the random villain stepped out behind him. He laughed.

Beast boy transformed into a Rhino and started to charge at the random villain. The Random Villain turned and started to run. Beast boy charged faster and knocked him flying. He landed on the ground creating a huge cloud of dust.

Beast boy transformed back.

"Is he...?" he said turning towards me.

"I don't know" I said walking towards Beast boy.

Suddenly a beam came out of the dust and hit beast boy, sending him flying straight into a post box.

The smoke cleared, showing the Random villain standing up clearly with a smirk on his face. I summoned my powers, I sent a dumpster flying at him, he dodged it and ran at me. He pulled out a pocket knife and swung it at me, I dodged it and he swung it again. This time it didn't miss, he scraped my skin on my left side. I clutched it with my hands, a little bit of blood seeped out.

He lunged at me pushing my shoulders against the wall; I pushed him against the other wall with my powers. He lifted himself off and ground and took a look at his shoulder.

He came toward me and punched my jaw with his left hand, I fell to the ground.

"I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'll have to leave it here" He said with a smirk and ran out of the alley.

I stood up brushing myself off; I wiped the blood from my mouth and ran towards Cyborg. There was a gadget on his back, I tore it off with my powers and Cyborg started to twitch and then he woke.

"Rae?" asked Cyborg sitting up.

"I'll explain later, get Beast boy for me" I said pointing to Beast boy.

"Okay" he got up off the ground and ran towards Beast boy.

I ran toward Robin; I tried to wake him up but no avail. I cradled him in my arms and went to see how Cyborg was doing.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I fluttered my eyes open and took a look around the room.

_I stabbed the end of his Bo-staff at the villain; he dodged it, making my Bo-staff hit the brick wall._

_Iputmy Bo-staff back inmy belt and started attacking the villain with punches and kicks._

I was in the first aid room. I scratched the back of my head and took a look at my right ankle; it was bruised.

_The Random villain tookall 5blows except my last kick. He grabbed my foot and slammed me into the wall behind him._

I got off the bed and walked towards the door. I opened the door an there was Raven.

_I felt a shove and then a mutter of words._

_"Robin?" it said,I realized it was Raven. I tried to speak,I tried to open my eyes but nothing worked, suddenly someone picked me up and craddled me._

_"Hold on Robin" she said again._

She smiled and I blushed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking down towards my ankle.

"Alright…..How long have-"

"About 10 minutes" she said cutting me off.

She walked in to the first aid room and grabbed something out of the cupboard. She was just about to walk off until I grabbed her right arm.

"What's that for?" I asked giving her a frown.

"Nothing" she said struggling to get free of my grip.

I gave her a deeper frown.

"I'm fine Robin" she said struggling even more.

I gripped tighter.

"Fine" she mumbled.

I let go of my grip and she lifted her cape up a little to show a rip in her uniform. Blood was seeping out from it slowly.

"What happened?" I asked, probably knowing the answer.

"The Random Villain" she said letting her cape fall back down to cover her body.

I lifted her cape up and took the bandaid out of her hand. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the first aid room.

"Robin…" she said with anger.

"Sit" I said grabbing some things out of the cupboard.

"No" she said firmly.

"Sit" I said pushing her in the chair.

She mumbled and rested in the chair. I set her cape aside and opened the rip a little. I put some antiseptic on the wound and then I saw the gun shot wound just above it with some bruising.

"Raven…. It just missed you gun shot wound" I said putting the bandaid over the wound.

"I know" she said pulling up her hood.

_Raven's P.O.V_

"Raven about the other night" he paused. "I didn't get to finish what I was going to tell you" he said with a blush.

I smiled.

"What were you going to tell me?" I said pulling down my hood. He struggled a little bit.

"That Raven…..I…..I…think I love you" he said waiting for me to answer.

I was shocked but not really, I kind of new something was going to happen but not so soon. I hadn't really noticed it but the last week or so my feelings for Robin had become stronger.

"Robin, I don't know what to say" I said, he seemed to droop a little.

I pulled his chin up and smiled at him.

He leaned closer to me and lightly kissed me on the lips. We broke apart and I gave him a smile; I got closer to him and I whispered in his ear.

"I think I love you too" I said gently rubbing my hand down his cheek.

Suddenly Beast boy walked in.

He gasped and then smiled.

"Finally" he said rolling his eyes.

"It's time for tea lovebirds" smiled Beast boy.

"Oh right, uh thanks Beast boy" Robin said standing still.

I smiled at Robin andI followed Beast boy; he chuckled a little and followed me close behind.

* * *

Fluff Chapter ;) More action next chapter WOO! haha ;) Well I guess You guyz better Reveiw ;)

Thanks a tonne

Peace and Love Stevz/ Amongst-Azarath :P


	8. A hurt Raven

Woo! I'm excited,I like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hw; Too much! Merf! the storys kind of going in a different direction than you thought ;) Haha you'll Luurrrvvveee it ;)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**A Shot Raven**

_Chapter 7 or 8 :P_

_Raven's P.O.V_

After tea Robin and I went to spend some time alone, together but that time was ruined, The Random Villain had struck again.

This time it was the bank, when we arrived there was no one to be found.

"Split up" Robin said going inside the bank. We all separated and searched the bank.

About 10 minutes later Robin and I meant back at the same spot.

"Where's Beast boy and Cyborg?" Asked Robin looking around suspicious

I Looked around and shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud roar.

"Beast boy!" yelled Robin running towards the sound.

When I arrived where Robin and I had heard the sound; Beast boy was already down.

I decided to attack first, leaving Robin to stare.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted, black magic coming from my hands pushing him into one of the counters, making it snap in half.

He didn't seem to get up, was he pretending or was he being serious. He was pretending, he jumped up and threw a red x at the ceiling above me.

It took me a moment to finally see what it was but too late it exploded and ceiling came down on top of me.

"RAVEN!" I heard Robin call.

And then I fainted.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I couldn't risk it. I ran towards the crumbled mess which Raven was under but I sincerely regretted that decision, I should have waited, The Random villain shot some red goop at me. I stuck to the ground, I struggled but nothing worked.

"Ha-ha, well Robin it's a shame I can't stick around" He laughed manically.

"You won't get away with it" I said struggling.

"I highly doubt that Robin, The more you struggle the tighter it gets" He laughed and swung a bag of money over his shoulder and ran out of the building.

I struggled a little more and it got tighter. I flick out a bird-a-rang and tried to cut a whole to get out of; it worked and I sliced it in half and pulled off the red coating.

I Stood up and ran towards the rubble.

"RAVEN?" I yelled pulling up bits of rubble.

Suddenly I heard rubble moving, I turned my head to see Cyborg.

I smiled and he smiled back.

After a couple of minutes of dogging up rubble I found Raven's hand.

"CYBORG!" I yelled lifting up the rubble.

He ran towards me and started digging amongst the rubble, her arm, then her shoulder, then her upper body, then the hips; I couldn't help stare at her very well shaped hips.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked removing the rest of the rubble.

"Oh…" I realized I was day dreaming; I stood up and cradled her in my arms.

"You got her?" he asked giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah….." I trailed off.

_Raven's P.O.V_

I sat up on the bed seeing an unconscious Beat boy in the bed next to me.

I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I headed for the kitchen.

"RAVEN!" yelled Starfire rushing over towards me.

"Hey st-" I was cut of by a huge hug form Starfire.

"Hey Rae" said Cyborg cooking something on the stove.

"Where's Robin" I asked finally getting out of Starfire's hug.

"In his room" Frowned Cyborg.

"I'll be back out later" I said heading for the door.

"Good luck" Cyborg said turning back to the stove.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I sat on the computer looking at all the gadgets, files, everything about the Random Villain. He used some of the Red X Gadgets, and then it hit me. I raced towards the vault I had locked the suit up in. I opened the safe and to my horror it was gone. I collapsed to the floor.

Suddenly another knock and my door.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Hmph" some said and knocked again.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled stomping back to the computer.

_Cyborgs' P.O.V _

You could hear him from a mile away.

"Jesus, could he get any louder" I said getting the soup of the stove.

"I agree" said Starfire setting the table.

"I'M BUSY SO GO AWAY!" I heard Robin yell again.

"I'll be right back Star, I'll see if I can keep Robin from blowin' his top" I said setting the soup on the table.

"Alright" said star cooling the soup down.

I walked into the hallway and saw Raven knocking still.

"Raven! Are you crazy?" I half yelled half whispered.

She turned to look at me and then back to Robin's door.

She knocked again. I shook my head and suddenly Robin's door opened.

"ARE YOU HAVING FUN KNOCKING ON MY DOOR?" He yelled at her. This was going to get ugly.

She stared at him blankly.

"NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO TALK?" he yelled like I wasn't even there.

"Robin, I-" Robin cut her off.

"NO, SAVE IT, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT!" he yelled and slammed his door shut.

She stood there horrified.

"Rae…." I said putting out my hand.

She didn't say anything; she turned around and walked quietly toward her room.

"Raven?" I called; no answer.

That was it I had had enough of it. I typed in the code and barged in to Robin's room.

"I told you I was busy" He said angered.

"Yeah, but it doesn't give you the right to yell at her like that" I said and walked toward him.

"I'm trying to do this so you guys don't get hurt" he said looking at me angrily.

"I know Robin, but it's nice to see once and a while, but you still shouldn't have yelled at her like that" I said leaning against the wall.

He mumbled.

"Whatever Robin, dinners in ten" I said throwing my hands in the air and walking out the door; and there was Raven.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

"No Problem" I said giving her a hug.

"He still shouldn't yell at you like that-"She cut me off.

"No I deserved it" she said.

"No you didn't….Just let me know if he does it again" I said smiling.

She nodded.

"Come on its dinner" I said and we walked into the main area.

We had just sat down when Robin came in.

"Robin" Said Starfire with a smile.

"Hey, nice of you to join us" said Beast boy looking at the soup.

Raven didn't say anything, nor did I.

I noticed Raven's soup began to bubble.

"Rae" I whispered.

"Oh" she said and it stopped bubbling.

"How's the lead going?" Beast boy asked.

"Well….it's hard when people bother you all day long" said Robin sipping his soup.

Raven crippled.

"Who bothered you today?" asked star sipping the rest of her soup.

"Ra-" he was cut off by Raven getting out of her chair and bashing him against the wall and holding him from his throat in the air.

She snarled at him.

"Raven! Don't!" I yelled.

She let go of him, and he made a thump on the ground. He held his throat.

When she realized what she had done she ran up the stairs, tripping over the last step, she picked herself up and ran to her room.

No one spoke.

"Robin?" Starfre asked.

He mumbled and walked out of the family room.

"What happened there?" Beast boy said gulping.

"We just had a problem before" I said getting out of my chair.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I ran to Raven's Room, I could hear her sulking.

I knocked on door and no one answered, I typed in the code and the door slid open making Raven fall flat on her back in front of me.

"Oh, Raven….I'm sorry" I said bending down to where she was.

Her eye's red and puffy.

"Raven, about before, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I said giving her my hand.

Thankfully she took it and stood up.

She didn't say anything, she just stared.

Suddenly Cyborg came through the doors.

"You betta' not be yelling at her" he said with a growl.

"Cy-"Raven was cut off.

"No Rae, if he keeps doing it-" Raven seemed to cut him off.

"No Cyborg, Robin wasn't yelling at me; he was saying sorry" She said blankly.

Cyborg stood in silence.

"Alright ya'll" he said and left us in peace.

"Thanks Raven" I said.

She turned and went back into her room.

'Great Robin, yell at her and go and blow your friendship apart' I thought and I knocked on her door.

"What?" I heard.

"Can I come in?" No answer.

I punched in the code and the door opened.

* * *

Sorry About mistakes, didn't have time to correct ;) REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW,I didn't get many reveiws last time :P you lazy people, Jokez

Peace and Love Stevz ;)


	9. Red X

Woo! I finally updated, i'm a little sad my friends had a fight on friday and it's kind of getting to me :S BUT HAPPY THOUGHTS! Woo its my birthday tomorrow :D Sunday 31st Woo! apparently it's harry potter's too :S Lmao! Pfft

Well:O I like this chapter! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**A Shot Raven**

_Chapter 9_

_Robin's P.O.V_

There was Raven, sitting next to the door with her hood up.

"Raven?" I asked no answer.

"Raven, look I'm really sorry" I sat down next to her.

She turned her head towards me.

She isn't one to forgive easily.

"Raven, I can't make excuses, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but…..Will you forgive me?" I asked embracing her into a passionate kiss. It felt like forever, but it felt so good, so right, and finally we separated.

"I suppose…….but don't expect a present for your birthday" she smiled and I chuckled.

"Just…..Next time when a villain gets to you, don't hide up in your room all the time, okay?" she asked giving a sympathetic look.

"I'll try" I said standing up.

She stood up.

"But what's bothering you?" she asked dusting herself off.

"Red X" I said opening the door.

"But…..I-I thought he was gone" She stuttered.

"So did I" I said holding on to her hand.

"I won't let you do it on your own" she said holding on to my hand tightly.

"No I can't let you get hurt again" I said slowly walking with her to the main room.

"But, what happens if you get injured, who is there to help you? And if I go I have you to look after me-" she smiled hugging me.

"Fine" I mumbled cutting her off.

We walked out into the common room.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"OH JOY! YOU HAVE 'MADE UP'!" Starfire yelled clasping her hands together.

We smiled.

I walked over to the window watching the rain fall down.

Raven came up behind me and starting giving me a massage.

"Not to hard" I said holding on to her massaging hands.

She smiled a little and she massaged even harder.

I rolled my eyes.

"I need some herbal tea…..Do want anything, boy wonder?" she asked leaving me to sit next to the window alone.

"Oh, yes please just a-"

"Coffee I know-"

"With mil-"

"And 2 sugars" she finished for me.

"Pfft" I said and folded my arms.

She smiled a little and walked into the kitchen area.

I turned my head to focus on Raven, her slender waste and beautiful hips. Her hair bounced beside her neck as she walked, her beautiful eye's sparkling in the light, and her beasts; self explanatory. And last but not least, her beautiful elegant hands, so kind and gentle, not at all cold like most people think.

"Robin?" she asked snapping me out of my day dream.

"Hmmm" I said shaking my head.

She shoved the coffee in front of my face.

"I don't want to catch you thinking like that again" she said with a frown.

I smiled. "I wouldn't count on that" I said with a chuckle.

WHACK!

She slapped me across the face with her book.

"Ouch!" I said playful tone.

"Hmph" was all she said as she sat on the couch, settling down into her book.

I laughed a little as I watched the rain fall outside.

The siren suddenly went off. I pulled out my communicator.

"Just a little bank robbery, I'll go by myself" I said walking towards the garage.

"Robin, you sure?" asked Cyborg sitting next to Raven.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon" I said taking the elevator.

I put on my helmet and got on my bike and revved it a little; I pushed the button on the remote to open the door. And there stood Raven in front of the opening garage door.

"Raven…" I acknowledged her.

"Robin" she replied.

"Your not going alone are you?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yes" I said with an evil grin.

She gave me a frown.

"Raven, I'll be fine" I replied driving the bike next to her.

"That's what you said last time and lo-"

"I'll be fine" I said flicking up my plastic face cover on my helmet. I learned to wards about to plant a kiss on her when the door finally opened.

I flicked the plastic face back down and looked down with a disappointed face.

"Seeya Rae" I said zooming off.

_Raven's P.O.V_

"Be careful" I whispered as the garage door closed.

I walked over to the bench near the stairs back to the hallway; I picked up my herbal tea and sat down on the chair feeling drowsy.

'I'll wait here until her gets back' I thought, slowly dozing off.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I arrived at the robbed bank; I got off my bike and walked through the blow up door.

I looked at the ground of the bank, where hostages laid. I looked up and saw…..

Red X. He turned to face me.

I pulled out some bird-a-rangs.

"Oh, Robin, alone are we? Where are the rest of the titans" he asked pulling out some gadgets.

"Let the hostages go!" I yelled at him.

"I don't think so Robin" he said throwing the red X's he had in his hands at me.

I dodged them and threw a bird-a-rang at him he dodged it and came to attack again but suddenly the bird-a-rang started to come back. I smiled and it sliced a clean cut in Red X's arm. He growled and pulled out 2 Huge Red X's, 'I wonder what these do?' I though as I stepped back a little. Light shinned on the 2 huge X's, revealing that they were sharp; like a sword.

He swiped them at me; one after another. He took one last swipe and his foot collided with my chest sending me into the wall behind me.

I stood taking out my Bo-Staff; I flew at him taking my Bo-staff over head. He blocked with his sword.

"That all you got 'Bird boy'" he mocked.

I took my Bo-staff out; I spinned around hitting him in jaw with my Bo-staff and he fell backwards.

He wiped the blood away from his mouth and stood up; he came at me swiping the Huge Red X swords at me.

I was hit; I collapsed to the ground. I held my stomach; a clean long cut along it.

"I'd finish you Robin, but I have a party to attend to" and with that he ran out of the bank laughing manically.

I stood up and looked at all the innocent people. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and left. I put my helmet on and sat back on my bike. I took a quick look at my wound; bleeding. I revved the bike and took off.

When I arrived back at the tower I opened the garage door and wheeled the bike in. I suddenly jerk realizing there was a figure in the arm chair; it was only Raven, it seems she had fallen asleep in the arm chair; she always looked so cute and sweet when she slept

I looked down at the cut; still bleeding. Raven stirred.

I ran towards the rain coat and put it on covering the scar.

"Robin…" She said getting out of the chair.

"Raven" I said smiling.

She looked at the clock.

"You've been out for a while, are you alright?" she asked coming closer.

"I'm fine" I said embracing her into a hug.

I suddenly realized I had blood on my hands and I jerked away from her.

"Robin?" she frowned.

It seems she felt something wet on her shoulder. She scraped it off; looking at it more closely she realized it was blood. She walked toward me.

"Show me" she said forcefully.

"Show you what?" I answered, trying to sound dumb founded.

"You bloody well know what" she growled at me.

"No I don't" I said almost yelling.

"ROBIN!" she yelled, her voice filled with anger.

I took off the coat and showed her, she gave me a sympathetic look. She rolled her eyes and took the end of her cape and wiped the access blood off.

"Thanks" I said hugging her, making sure not to get any blood on her.

"No problem" she said.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at the wound.

"Uhhh Well, I just kinda fell of my bike" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Robin!" She said forcefully putting your hands on her hips.

"Same trick never works twice, not alone the first time" she said with anger.

I chuckled a little, realizing it hurt to laugh.

"Red X".

* * *

:O I just realized Terra was in this story at the start :S Haha All well ;) Doesn't like Terra :O and I'm starting a new story too, something about Beyblading :D HOORAY! lmao! I have no idea why:S but i will continue with my teen titan stories :P Of course. I'm in love with Kai From Beyblade G Revolutions which isn't on anymore Meerffff and I also am in love with David lol From Simple Plan ;) than man with the 'no butt' ;)

:O And the correcting i did in a rush so their might be some mistakes ;)

WELL REVEIWI got even less Reveiws for my last chapter :S DOOD'S WHAT ARE YOU DOING:P

Haha Peace and Love Stevz ;)


	10. Incomplete

Sorry it took so long guys, one word; Homework. Pfft you guys and your holidays :P -Mumbles- and the Chapter title is so CHEEESSSYYY! haha! ;) Ahhh Well!

Well after aloonnngggg week here it is ;)

Enjoy :D

* * *

**A Shot Raven **

_Chapter 10_

"Told you shouldn't have gone alone" She said placing her hands on my stomach.

I stayed silent.

Then her hands started to glow, making the wound heal.

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking into her eyes.

"No Problem" she said looking back into mine.

I went closer, going in for a kiss.

It was long and comforting, I felt like I could stay there forever.

When we broke apart we both smiled.

"I'm just going to take a shower alright" I said taking my arms away from her body.

"Alright" she said heading towards the stairs.

I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the hot tap on first. The water first came out cold making me jump and then slowly it went into a warmer temperature.

I rubbed my hands through my hair and thought about what happened today.

'Red X…. how did he get the suit?' I washed my body. I just didn't get it, Red X had already returned once, but now twice, I thought I Rid got of it when Red X went to jail.

I turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around the bottom half of my body and inspected my hair. I dried it and messed it up; taking it usual spiky do.

I got dressed and headed into the kitchen where the rest of the team were eating, reading or playing the game station.

"I'M GONNA' WIN!" yelled Beast boy jumping up and down on the couch.

I smiled and decided to head towards Raven and annoy her by interrupting her reading time.

"Hello…" I said looking out the window at the rain splattering down on the tower.

"Robin" she acknowledged.

I smiled and sat down next to her, I started to read the page she was reading, page after page I read with her.

She snapped the book closed, I chuckled.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed.

I smiled. She rolled her eyes, stood up and went to the kitchen.

Suddenly the alarm went off again.

Twice in one day wasn't normal, I was a little curious.

"Titan's let's go" I yelled running for the door.

We arrived at the seen, nothing but an old warehouse.

"Split up" I said walking towards the objects formed in the back of the warehouse.

I inspected the objects; seeming like inventions that were never used. A sudden noise made me jump in to a position with my Bo-staff out, reading to attack.

I circled my position, with my Bo-staff still out. I walked a little further bumping into Beast boy and Starfire.

"Did you hear that?" I asked with stern look on my face.

"Yes" said Starfire looking shaky. Beast boy nodded with fear

We walked slowly as a group to meet Terra and Cyborg, they stood still as dolls, looking at something and I finally realized what they were staring at.

Raven. Red X held Raven in a lock position; she struggled for a few seconds before trying to use her powers but hey didn't seem to work.

I was about to move when Red X cut me off.

"No, no, no Robin" he said shaking his head.

"A step closer and she dies" he said pointing a gun towards her head. I stepped back.

"Robin" Whispered Cyborg.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered again.

There was an awkward silence.

"I……Don't know" I said looking down shamefully. Red X laughed.

"Little Robin doesn't have a plan" he mocked.

I growled.

"See Robin" Said Red X rubbing Raven's cheek, she gave him a disgusted look and pulled her head away.

"I made this little device-" he said puling down Raven's hood, revealing a device around Raven's head. I stared in horror.

"And I bet you want to know what it does, right?" He paused. "Well it interrupts with Raven's Brain waves, stopping her from using her powers" he said with a smirk.

"Genius isn't it?" he said with a laugh.

"Isn't it?" he whispered into Raven's ear.

Raven looked at me, pleading me to come to her rescue; I looked at her with worry. I took a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah Robin" he said loading the gun next to Raven's head; I stepped back.

"That's my boy" he said with a smirk.

I gave a low growl and he laughed.

"Well, nothing more to be done here, I'll see you around Titans" He laughed and suddenly vanished.

I looked towards the ground, trying to take in what just happened. I turned around to face the team, they all stared in disbelief. There was another awkward silence but Cyborg stepped in.

"I shoulda' gone with Rae" said Cyborg almost shedding a tear.

"I should have-"

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have split you up" I said turning face where Raven and Red X once stood, hoping that she would just suddenly return.

"Robin, Do not be so hard on yourself it wasn't anyone's fault" Starfire said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"NO!" I yelled brushing Starfire's hand off.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" I yelled at them.

"Robi-"

"NO! DON'T YOU SEE?" I yelled again.

They all stood silent. I looked towards the ground, after a couple of seconds I looked back up towards the team, still staring at me. I shook my head, and left the old warehouse.

It was a long walk home, through the rain; alone. When I finally reached the tower, everyone was so quiet; even Beastboy. I walked past them without saying a word; I went to my room and sat on the bed.

I looked towards my desk, showing a picture of the team, I walked over towards it and opened the back of the frame; I took out the picture behind the titan's picture.

It was a picture of Raven and I, she was even smiling, I remembered that day so well.

_Flash Back_

"_Raven, come on" whined Beastboy._

"_No!" she yelled._

"_RAVE-"_

"_NO!" she cut him off._

_She walked away from the team and sat next to a tree; I smiled and walked towards her._

"_What do you want?" she asked with a sigh._

"_You know what I want" I said sitting down next to her with a huge grin._

"_You know what my answer is" she said stubbornly._

"_What about, if I did this" I leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I leaned back on the tree and smiled at her._

_She touched her cheek and then looked at my grinning face, she smiled. She seemed… speechless._

"_Well?" I said with a huge Grin._

_She stood up and she shoved her hand in my face._

_I took her hand and pulled her down onto the ground, she landed with a 'Thud'._

_I stood up and pocked my tongue out. She gave me a 'I'm-gonna'-get-you' look._

_I walked away towards the team, Beastboy and Cyborg started to giggle, Starfire and Terra just stared. I looked at them confused._

_Suddenly I was dripping wet with………Tomato sauce? I turned around to see Raven holding up a ketchup bottle. She pocked her tounge out._

"_You know 'Boy wonder' I feel like a photo" she laughed._

_Beastboy took out his camera and took a photo of us hugging with tomato sauce all over myself._

_End Flashback_

I smiled and set the photo back on the bench; I looked at my watch and headed to the training room.

I pulled out the punching bag and started to punch it, like usual. Where would Red X take Raven? What would he use her for? Stealing, money or jewels? No it had to be more than that.

I started to punch the bag much harder, finally stopping, realizing I had put a whole in the punching bag.

I collapsed to the ground, tears wildly streaming down my cheeks.

"Raven" I whispered.

* * *

Wooo! Hope you liked it ;) I'm having a little brain clog so if you have any idea's let me know, thanks a tonne ;) 

:O And the Beyblade story is going alright Lol, just to let you know; 2 reveiws for the first chapter, Haha! But its all good ;)

REVEIW! Goddamit:D Chapter 11 hereI come ;) I can't believe chapter 11 already WOO!

Peace and Love Stevz ;)


	11. Kidnapped

Hey guyz, chapter 11 IS EARLY, becauseI want to write chapter 12 tomorrow:O Thanks BlackRose2005 I used your idea and continued it, Thanks for that, BRAIN CLOG OVER! Woo! Haha Well, didn't proofread it so, there will be mistakes :P Haha:O and my friend was reading this story and she found some mistakes Lmao! E.g when Robin was describing Raven "her beasts, self explainatory" Lmao! its suposed to be Breats Haha! Ahhh Well

Hope you enjoy, Huge fighting seen in this chapter ;)

* * *

**A Shot Raven**

_Chapter 11_

_Robin's P.O.V_

I sat up wiping the tears away from my cheeks; the rain splattered on the windows. I left the training room and headed for my room. I walked into my room and gazed into the mirror. I messed my hair up a little, getting rid of the left over gel in my hair. I jumped into bed and start another sleepless night.

Minutes ticked by, one after one, getting slowly every minute passing.

The clock struck 1.34 am I finally decided to get out of bed. I left my room not even bothering to get dressed. I walked into the kitchen dragging my feet; I flicked the kettle on and leaned on the bench.

I poured the milk in to my coffee, and walked towards the door that leads outside. Once I had got there, just as I was about to open the door a letter was slipped under the door; I bent down and picked it up. I pressed the button to open the door, No one. I closed the door and looked down at the letter.

_Robin, Titans Tower. _It read. I turned the letter over and opened it.

As I opened it, I looked at it confused.

_Dear Robin,_

_As you know, I have Raven and I know that you want her back._

_Come this morning at 2.30, meet at the docks or the beautiful Raven will die._

_Red X _

I dropped my mug and the letter to the ground; the mug smashing to pieces, I bent down and picked up the letter that was now covered in stained coffee.

I read it over and over again, realizing that it was in Raven's handwriting.

I left the mess of the mug on the ground and took the letter to my room.

I gently put it on the bed and went through my closet, putting on my normal uniform.

I walked toward my mirror and stuffed some gel in my hair.

I Put my belt around my hips (A/n: Waste?) and headed for the exit.

I stepped over the smashed glass, not even caring about it.

I went to the garage, put on my helmet and left the tower.

I arrived at the docks; I turned off the bike and removed my helmet.

I took out my Bo-staff and slowly walked along the dock's, wondering why all the crates were here.

Suddenly I ended up smashing into one of the crates; I looked and there He was.

Red X.

I stood up; feeling some kind of prickle in my back, I felt along my back and there was quite a large splinter in my lower back, I pulled it out and threw it away.

I stood up and picked up my Bo and positioned myself ready to attack.

"WHERE IS RAVEN?" I yelled at him.

"Oh, right here Robin" he said smiling taking out his own Bo-Staff.

"I WON'T ASK AGAIN, WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled at him once more.

He laughed jumping of the stacked crates. He landed in front of me. Suddenly he charged at me, taking his Bo over head.

WHACK!

I blocked it and swiped it under neath his feet, he jumped over it, taking another swipe at me and I blocked it again.

We pushed at each other for a while, before he took his bow away making me stumble forward, he took the chance; he took my hands and flipped me over his head throwing me into a crate. I stumbled back up rubbing my lower back.

He smiled coming towards me with his Bo, he was about to swipe it at when, when I took out a bird-a-rang and sliced his Bo I half. It dropped out of his hands and landed before his feet.

"What?" he exclaim looking confused.

I smiled and started swiping the Bird-a-rang at him. He dodged all of them except the last one which left and cut on the left side of his mask, it was deep enough to pierce through the mask and made his skin bleed.

He wiped away the blood and did 2 flips backwards suddenly he took out a knife and stabbed it into one of the crates.

Suddenly white sort of fog filled the area. I looked around slightly panicking.

Suddenly I was hit, flying backwards into one of the crates, I stood up looking around, another blow to my back sending me into the crate in front of me. I put my hands up before I smashed into the crate.

My arm started to ache, I stood up once more cautiously walking around, feeling like I was blind. Suddenly he grabbed my arm twisting it so I couldn't get out of his grip.

"If you Struggle Robin, It brakes" he said mocking me.

I tried to push my boundaries a little and I struggled.

SNAP!

Suddenly a crack was heard from my arm, sending it into immense pain.

"I tried to warm you" He laughed still holding on to my arm.

I took the chance of my left and pulled out a bird-a-rang and stabbed it behind me, piercing his flesh.

There was a moan of pain and suddenly he let go of my arm. Blood flowed out of the wound and he ran into the warehouse behind me.

I scowled and ran after him.

The warehouse was also filled with crates but many more than outside.

Suddenly a red X came at me, I dodged it, and then another and another; I dodged them all only to stumble upon dodging the last one. He grabbed my ankle as I was about to run, I tried to swivel around, but I sent my ankle into pain and I collapsed to the ground.

He grabbed both of my ankles and dragged me, I took out my trusty bird-a-rang, I knew it would send my ankle in pain, but it was worth it to get out of his hands.

Flipped onto my back sending my ankle into pain, I cringed and swiped the bird-a-rang along his hands.

He suddenly jerk backwards letting me go, I stumbled to my feet and looked around. He had vanished.

Suddenly I ended up in a smashed crate again; I stood up balancing on one foot. He came at me again I blocked it and tried to punch him back in the face, but no avail, he punched me sending me to my feet. I looked up at him; still blood flowed from his wound. Suddenly he punched me in the ribs leaving me winded. I rolled to one side clutching my ribs.

He took my broken and dragged me along the floor, I would get up but I couldn't, it was just too painful. When he dragged he seemed to sort slow down every couple of seconds, it seemed like he was limping.

He finally stopped leaving me here, crippled on the floor. I looked up to where he was heading, suddenly he pulled a figure out of the dark and in front of me.

It was Raven, I gasped.

She had no cape on, but she was battered and bruised, wounds and scars all over her body.

"She's mine now" he smiled and pulled her towards his body.

"Robin…." She managed to say.

"Robin can't save you now Raven, look at him, he is only a crippled weakling" He said stroking her cheek.

"No!" she said struggling from his grip.

"Look for yourself" he said throwing her on to the floor in front of me.

I looked up at her she crawled towards me.

"Robin…." She said stroking my hair.

"Raven" I said touching her face.

"What has he done to you?" I said stroking her cheek.

She didn't say anything she just kept stroking my hair.

Red X started to come smiling, enjoying our pain.

"Robin…..I love you" she said with a smile.

"No matter what" she said stroking my hair one last time.

"I love you too, no matter what" I said, suddenly she was jerked away. Red X pulled her toward him.

"We'll have to catch up some time" he said smiling.

"Seeya' Robbie" he said mocking me and limping towards the door with a struggling Raven.

I tried to get up, I tried to run, I tried to chase after her but I couldn't, it was just to painful and my body just seemed to shut down.

_Cyborg's P.O.V_

"I am really worried" Starfire said pacing back and forth.

"Me too, Star" I said sitting on the couch.

I stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Robin? Robin? Please answer" Said Starfire, trying to call Robin on the communicator again.

Silence; that had been the 10th time she's called him today and it was only 10 am.

Suddenly there was a moan.

"ROBIN?" yelled Starfire.

"Not so…..loud star" he chocked.

I ran over to where star was.

"Robin Where are you?" I asked in a hurry.

"…at the" he burst into a coughing fit.

"Docks…" he managed to say before bursting into another coughing fit.

"Hold on Robin" I said calling up the rest of the team.

* * *

Its like 11.30pm atm,I might call it a night guyz, actually -Might write chapter 12- :O lmao!

Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it REVEIW! lmao:O I got 8 reveiws for the last chapter, God you guyz are good ;) I love yoU:O (L)

Peace and Love Stevz


	12. In Control

_**Hey Dood's, I was so excited on writing this chapterthat whenI got up this morning I HAD TO WRITE, WOO! But this would seem like I updated in the same day to you guys eh?**_

_**I proofread it too but no doubt there will be mistakes in it haha:O I should thank my reveiwers I might do that in the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reveiwing guys :D Enjoy!**__

* * *

_

**A Shot Raven**

_Chapter 12_

_Robin's P.O.V_

I couldn't stop coughing; it was so painful, every cough led to serge's of pain through my body. Tears started to fall out of my eyes; I rolled to one side trying to slow down my coughing but no avail.

_Beastboy's P.O.V_

"Hold it Cyborg, what's going on?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Robin's in trouble, that's what it is!" He yelled at me.

I didn't say anything I just took Terra's and we exited.

"Ready?" Terra asked, lifting the ground that we were standing on.

I looked down to the T car that Cyborg and Starfire were inside. He gave me the thumbs up.

"Okay!" I said as we took off towards the docks.

As we landed the T-car pulled up. Cyborg and Starfire got out of the car.

"Alright let's go" Cyborg said locking the T-Car. They all nodded.

We all split up into two's; Cyborg and Starfire, Terra and I.

Terra and I walked in to the mist, looking at all the smashed crates everywhere.

"Robin?" I called, looking at the smashed crates.

Red X's Cape was hanging off one of the crates; I tugged at it and fell off easily. I swung it over my shoulder and kept looking amongst the crates.

These crates where different, they hadn't been smashed into, they had been thrown; which means Raven had been here.

"Terra, Look" I said, pulling out some hairs from a crate; they were a deep purple, Raven's hair colour.

Terra looked towards the ground; I pulled up her chin and looked at her.

"We'll find them" I said smiling.

We were suddenly interrupted by the communicator.

"Hello?" I said looking into the small gadget.

"Inside the warehouse NOW!" Cyborg said puffing.

I put it back in my belt and took Terra's hand. When Terra and I arrived there was Robin on the ground, coughing with blood all over the floor and there was Cyborg, his left hand holding Robin's head and the right hand feeding Robin some water to stop him coughing.

I walked towards Cyborg.

"Robin?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Bea-" He coughed up some water, Cyborg took away the bottle of water.

"Beastboy…." He said trying to lift his head.

I smiled a little. Starfire stood next to me with a smile and so did Terra.

Robin smiled a little as if he were waiting for something and I know what that something was; Raven.

"Where I-" He started to cough again.

Cyborg stuffed the bottle of water in his mouth, Robin's Adam's apple moved up and down.

Cyborg removed the bottle form his mouth allowing him to speak again.

"Raven...R-r-red X?" he asked coughing slightly.

Starfire looked at the ground.

I shook my head. "Robin…." I said looking away tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"I think we should get you home" Cyborg said, cradling Robin in his arms.

"I couldn't get to her, I-I……Failed" Robin managed to speak.

We all looked at him.

"Who?" I asked, being dumb. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Raven….." he said again.

"We have not failed yet Robin, we will get Raven back" said Starfire holding on to his hand.

_Raven's P.O.V_

"Got all of that?" he asked.

I stood silent.

"I SAID, GOT ALL OF THAT?" he yelled at me.

I still stood silent.

WHACK!

He slapped me across the cheek; a tear slid from my cheek.

He smiled successfully.

"Raven, if you won't do it, I will" he said with anger.

I still stood silent.

"Fine" he mumbled and left the room.

I struggled a little but my shoulder ached. He re-entered the room with five bands, he walked towards me and crouched down to put one of them on my left foot. I took my chance.

My foot collided with his face sending him backwards. He wiped the blood from his mouth and gave me an angered look. He stood up and walked behind me, he undid the rope that was holding my hands together. He threw me on the ground and grabbed my right hand. He twisted it.

I moaned in pain and he grinned.

He put one of the bands around my wrist and dropped my hand and it hit the ground.

He did they same with my other hand and my feet.

"Stand up" he said.

I grunted and sat comfortable on the ground.

"I said, STAND UP!" he yelled.

I still sat there silenced.

He jabbed his foot into my back and I rolled forward. He bent down and put the last band on my head.

_Starfire's P.O.V_

I held his hand and hoped. He coughed a little.

"Robin?" I asked looking at his face.

"Hey, Star" he said as he adjusted the position of his head on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worried.

"Better than before…." he said, trying to lift himself up.

"ARGH!" He yelled in pain and fell back on the pillow.

"Robin!" I said standing up.

He started to pant; Suddenly Cyborg entered.

"What happened?" He asked in a hurry.

I started to panic.

"It's fine, I just tried to get up" he said stiffly.

"Star, couldn't I have a minute with Robin?" Cyborg asked.

She didn't answer.

"Star?"

"Oh……Yes" she said with a pause in between her words, she smiled and left the room.

_Cyborg's P.O.V_

"Argh! Cyborg, I can't do anything, what am I supposed to do? Sit around all day long?" He said with anger.

"Yes, with the injuries you have" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well?" he said.

"A bruised rib, broken arm, sprained ankle and some bruises and scars" He said looking through the pages on his clipboard.

I looked at my right arm and then back to Cyborg.

"Ready?" he asked. I sighed and I nodded.

I leaned on my left arm and slowly lifted myself up; I hung my legs over the side the bed.

Cyborg held up my right arm and started to wrap it in bandages; while he focused on that I focused on Raven.

Why would Red X want Raven? I pondered but Cyborg interrupted my thoughts.

"Here" he said handing me a sling.

I looked at him confused, 'Great, a sling to make me look even dorkier' I thought as I put the sling on and rested my arm in it.

I put my feet back on the bed; I didn't realize but I still had my shoes on.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head back; Cyborg smiled.

"Ready?" he asked me ready to pull off my shoe.

I nodded.

I cringed and then I moaned in pain. He wrapped up my ankle and then stood up. He helped me off the bed and I limped towards the door.

_Red X's P.O.V_

She was a tough one to control but I think I finally found the answer.

I grinned looking at Raven in the testing room.

"Ready my darling?" I said with an evil grin.

She grunted.

I turned the dial to 1. She cringed and started to hold her head; she struggled and collapsed to the ground still holding her head. I turned the dial to 2; her gripped her head even harder, she looked up at me with white eyes. She tried to walk towards me but she stumbled, falling over. She stood up once more but this time without falling over. I gasped and turned the dial to 3. She grabbed her head again and stopped in her tacks, I grinned. She took another step. I got annoyed at this and turned the dial straight to 5, she collapsed straight to the ground unconscious.

I laughed maniacally.

A few seconds later she stood up with a blank look on her face.

I spoke into the microphone.

"Who do you work for?" I asked

She stood silently.

"Who do you work for?" I asked again.

She snapped her head up.

"RED X!" she yelled.

"That's my girl" I said walking into the test room with a uniform.

"Put this on and get ready, I have a job for you" I said with an evil grin

_Robin's P.O.V_

I sat on the couch with my foot up, channel hopping. It was unusually quiet; because Raven wasn't here it was awkward.

Suddenly the siren went off.

I sat there so uncomfortable while the team worked out where it was.

"Down town, who's gonna' stay with Robin?" Asked Cyborg.

"I will stay" said Stafire taking a seat next to myself.

"Thanks Star, we'll be back later" said Cyborg heading for the exit.

* * *

**_:O hmm, Next Chapter is action chapter! WOO! I might get that done and posted this weekend, might. I'm doing my subject selection for year 9 WOO!I might do music and media studies :D for my art subjects. American History for SOSE, Uhhh P.E and Health :S Hmmm haha! Lote: Hmmm Indoesian I'm not doing italian :S Lmao! Just to let you know whats going on in my life atm :D_**

**_Well REVEIW! ;)_**

**_Peace and Love Stevz_**


	13. Has She Gone Mad?

**_Hey Guys...It's Been a While Eh? I Promised I Would Never Give up This Story..And I Didn't I've Just Been Really Busy And...Yeah._**

**_So I'm Sorry It's Taken...What? So Many Months..and I Don't Know How To Make It up To You Guys._**

**_Well Here It Is :D! I'm Excited This Chapter...May Be a Little Flat See how You Like It...Read And Review, Thanks a Lot Stevz(L)_**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Robin's P.O.V _

I sat on the couch with my foot up, channel hopping. It was unusually quiet; because Raven wasn't here it was awkward.

Suddenly the siren went off.

I sat there so uncomfortable while the team worked out where it was.

"Down town, who's gonna' stay with Robin?" Asked Cyborg.

"I will stay" said Stafire taking a seat next to myself.

"Thanks Star, we'll be back later" said Cyborg heading for the exit.

I smiled at Starfire and then started channel hoping again.

"Do you wish to have the hot beverage called 'coffee'?" she asked stiffly.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said finally settling on a boxing channel.

Starfire muffled about in the kitchen, finally 5 minutes later she came and sat next to me again with a coffee in one hand and mustard in the other.

She handed the coffee to me.

"Thanks Star" as I took it out of her hands.

Strangely the front door opened.

"They are back already?" Starfire asked putting down her mustard.

"I don't think so" I said looking behind me.

"I will go and greet whoever it is at the door" She gave me a smile.

"Be careful Star…" I said worriedly, maybe hoping that it was Raven.

"Okay" She said cheerfully heading for the door.

I turned the volume down on the T.V so I could hear whoever it was at the door but there was no noise just silence.

Suddenly Starfire screamed.

"STARFIRE?" I yelled.

I got up from the couch and limped towards where I had herd the scream.

"STARFIRE?" I yelled again.

I got closer towards where the scream was and there was Starfire and a mysterious person. Starfire was unconscious on the ground with a giant Red X around her body. I walked towards her.

"Don't take another step" The mysterious person in black spoke.

"What have you done to her Red X!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm not Red X….think of me as an apprentice" The mysterious Person spoke again.

I took out my Bo with my left hand.

"Robin, Robin, Robin" the voice spoke again this time it sounded more feminine.

"You and I both know you are in no condition to fight" It said again.

"If comes to fighting, I will fight without any hesitation" I said trying not to lose my balance to my ankle.

It laughed.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" it laughed maniacally.

I stood silent.

It started to charge at me, so I turned and ran -well a limpy run-; that person was right, I was in no condition to fight, and I couldn't even stand properly.

I ran through the main area and I headed for the bedrooms. It was getting closer and closer; I had to do something so I made a sharp right which led me to a door, I opened and almost fell the down the stairs that followed the door.

It laughed maniacally.

"It's the end of the road for you Robin" It hissed.

She was suddenly pushed away from the door by a green bolt; Starfire.

She stood in front of the door and smiled.

"Robin…." she said kindly holding out her hand.

I took her hand and she pulled me up.

The mysterious person had crashed into the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Nice job Star" I said congratulating her.

"Thank y-"

Starfire was cut off by a growl coming from the mysterious villain.

She stood up brushing herself off; Starfire charged at her, they both fell through the whole in the wall, originally made by the villain.

Starfire was jolted back towards me and she landed at my feet. The Mysterious Villain stood up, hunched; she stood up straight and her right shoulder cracked, she jiggled it around a few times.

As the mysterious villain stepped out of the whole its cape fell off revealing that it was a she, not only was it a she; it was Raven.

"Raven?" I asked.

She grinned evilly; I looked at her forehead, a large band covered it.

Suddenly Raven collapsed on the ground holding her head, she snapped her head up and looked at me, and she seemed to smile.

"ROBIN!" She screamed.

"RAVEN!" I yelled limping towards her.

Tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Red….Red X…..Red…..X" she said with a struggle in between words.

All of the objects around her started to float and smash into things; all of a sudden a huge wind started to pick up.

"RAVEN!" I yelled covering my eyes from the wind.

"NO!" she screamed and her powers picked me up and threw me against a wall.

I rested against the wall, my back started to ache.

The wind dropped all of a sudden and the floating objects dropped to the floor.

"Raven?" I asked looking for her amongst the mess.

She stood up straight and looked at me with a smile. Suddenly she started to wabble, she went frail and limp, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Raven!" yelled a voice.

I turned my head to see who it was; Red X. He had a gadget in his hands with what seemed to be a red dial.

Red X walked past Starfire and I, and bent down to where Raven was.

"Raven…." He said, grinning evilly.

She put up her hand as he turned the dial, which made Raven twitch a little, she started to glow black and she screamed out.

"Leave Her Alone!" I Wheezed.

He Laughed, "Raven, Attack!" He Yelled.

Raven Slowly Lifted Herself up and ran towards me, I rolled across the floor, struggling to get myself up.

Before I new it a high kick collided with my forehead and sent me flying.

"Finish Him off" I Heard Red X Growl.

I Heard light footsteps and then a thud.

"Leave Him alone" I heard a Familiar Voice Call out.

"Get Out Of My Way" Raven Growled.

I Heard a Fight about to begin, Moan's and groans was all heard before I fell unconscious.

_Red X's P.O.V_

I laid her on the medical bed, inspecting her wounds, bruises, cuts and god knows what else.

"Oh God" I cringed, seeing a large cut along her waste line.

I Ran my Fingers Along, her hand jerked and grabbed on to mine, I admired her skills, I smiled.

"How're you Felling" I Asked, Her grip loosened.

"Fine" She snapped.

"Oh Raven, Don't Be Like That" He Smirked.

"Get Away From Me" She Growled, She struggled and flinched in pain.

"Don't, You'll Hurt Yourself" he stated, heading for the door.

She grunted.

* * *

**_It's a Little short But Eh? I Had To get it up :D! This Chapter was a little Weird because when I Came back to Write Some, It was already half written so some things maybe a little different in my writing style :P_**

**_Well I Hope You Liked It, Read and Review...Oh! Before I Forget, I Started writing another story a while ago, and it's About David Desrosiers From Simple Plan, So If You Guys Get Time Check em' Out: And Here's Chapter 2: a Lot Peace and Love Stevz AND READ AND REVIEW :' Hahha_**


	14. A Helping Hand

_Hey Guys, Again, It's Been A while. I Was looking through unfinished stories and I found this one And I decided To Take It up Again._

_IRead the chapters so FarI've written and I think I'veRe-Done The Old Plot. The Stories Going In a Whole Different Direction I think, because I Don't Remember Where This Story Was Going, So Whole Knew Plot._

_It's a Little Violent Too, ButNot Really That Violent.I Think It'll be Good. And I need Idea's, I'm open to anything._

_So yeah, Sorry About Making You Wait For So Long, But I'm Back Now, I Will Update Regularly._

_So Read And Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Teen Titans._

* * *

**_Chapter 14._**

**_A Helping Hand._**

_-Beast Boy's P.O.V_

"Will He Be Alright?" I asked, feeling sympathetic for him.

"I'm not so sure" Replied Cyborg, biting his lip.

"Oh….Look at his Forehead" Starfire pouted, pushing some of the hair out of his face.

Robin's Eyes Flickered opened and he groused.

"How ya feelin' man?" Cyborg asked.

"Mm.." He coughed, "Raven?" His eyes pleaded.

I shook my head and his eyes shifted a little.

"Robin, Man you were lucky Speedy was there or y-"

"Speedy?" he looked at Cyborg.

"Yeah.. He's come to be the lead-"

"To Help out" Speedy finished, stepping out of the shadows.

_-Speedy's P.O.V_

I sat at the main table sipping on a coffee. It was pretty quiet today. The rain lightly spat across the windows.  
Red lights began to flash, along with loud, blaring siren.

I gathered the team and we headed for the docks.

"This smells Fishy" Beast Boy said twitching his nose.

"No time for jokes BB" Cyborg growled.

Beast Boy nodded and we kept walking.

A Hand roped around my mouth and jerked my body backwards; I heard the Titans call my name so I struggled.

"Ohhh" I heard some one say mischievously, "Some one's a little bit anxious" the person said again.

I Bit the hand and the person yanked its hand backwards with a loud hiss.

I reached for my bow, but it wasn't there.

"Looking For This?" I turned around and saw my attacker holding up my bow and arrows. "It" seemed to have a slender, curved body, obviously making it a female.

"You look a little surprised" she smirked.

I pulled out some disk and threw them at her, leaving her in a smoke cloud. She began to cough, and suddenly stopped as the smoke cleared. She had vanished, I pulled my arms up in to a combat position.

She flew down out of no where with a big butcher knife.

I rolled out of the way as the knife stuck into the ground where I just was.

She tried to pull it from the ground, but no avail. I smirked and charged at her; As I sprinted towards her I jumped up, Planning to kick her somewhere in the upper area.

But she foiled my plan and caught hold of my foot and slammed me onto the ground, during this she had managed to pull the knife out and put it to my throat.

"You do what I say.. And I won't slit your throat and leave your body in a blood pool for your friends to find" she whispered in my ear as she slid the blunt side of the blade across my throat.

"I take that as a yes" she smirked and pulled me up.

I stumbled a little, that blow to my ankle left me incapable to walk.

I heard The Titans Calling out my name, she panicked and began to run, I couldn't keep up and I stumbled into a crate, making a loud noise. She glared at me.

"Speedy?" I heard Starfire call.

"Shit" she whispered.

She picked me up and flew into the sky. A Black Energy grew around my mouth and nose. I couldn't speak or breathe, so I began to panic struggling from her grip.

My lungs became tight I began to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Is he awake?" I heard someone say but I kept my eyes shut; the pain in my ankle was unbearable.

"WELL?" I heard the same Person Say again in a harsh tone.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the man slap a girl across the cheek.

"No need, He's awake anyway" he sighed, Opening the cell door.

As he came closer I realised he was Red X.

"He does remind you Robin, Doesn't He?" He said to himself, "Raven, Clean him up, he's doing a job for me in the morning" He smirked and threw a wet rag at the female.

Raven walked in and speedy gasped, "Raven?" I asked.

She nodded her head and touched my ankle; black energy surrounded it and the pain vanished.

"You.. You Took me" I Frowned and she nodded.

She gently swiped the rag over the cut on my cheek and I cringed.

"Sorry" She whispered and she touched my cheek and the pain vanished.

She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Raven?" I asked and she turned, "Thanks" I smiled and she nodded and left.

I was really lost, I didn't know if it had been 5 minutes or 5 hours.

Suddenly the cell door opened and Raven silently snuck in.

"Rav-" She put her hand at my mouth and glared at me. She unlocked the restraints and led me out the door. She took my hand and led to the exit.

She pulled something out of her pocket and put it in my hand.

"Give That to Robin" she sighed, "He'll know what it means"

"Now go, before Red X notices I'm not there" She pushed my back a little.

"RAVEN!" Red X Bellowed and Raven Pushed Me a little more.

"Go!" She Said Harshly.

Red X ran at her with a huge smirk on his face, He grabbed her arm and pulled out a knife; with no hesitation he stuck it in her thigh.

"RAVEN!" I yelled as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_Well, Yeah, I Remeber Some one Asking Who The Person was who helped out Robin, And So That led Me in a New Direction With Speedy. _

_Thank You That Person! I willThank You In the Next Chapter Because I Forgot Your Name... / Sorry._

_And Again, Didn't Proofread or Correct ;P!_

_So next Chapter Up soon, But I Need Idea's Please! _

_Peace And Love Stevz 3_


	15. It's Only In My Head

_Hey Guys, It's been a while. I'm sorry, I promised I would update more often but, I didn't. From now on I will try to update more often. _

_**Thanks For Your Reveiws too!** Most of them we're Pretty encouraging. Hmm. Okay first time I've recieved afully loadedcriticism, like, everything was wrong with the story. But I'm over it, deal with my mistakes because, I'm a dork that can't be Stuffed checking her own writing. _

_I Was supposed to update this on the weekend,got a bit delayed, but here it is. **Especailly For you guys, **Now you mustfeel special!_

_Oh! And Also, things again might be out of Whack since I changed things around a bit, If Anything confuses you Don't Be afraid to ask ;D!_

_Okay Chapter 15 Read and Reveiw 33333_

* * *

_**A Shot Raven.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**Recap:Red X ran at her with a huge smirk on his face, He grabbed her arm and pulled out a knife; with no hesitation he stuck it in her thigh.**

**"RAVEN!" I yelled as she collapsed to the ground**.

"Don't Move!" Red X yelled pointing at me with a gun.

I Span around and ran towards the exit; I heard him laugh so I turned back around. Too late.

_Robin's P.O.V_

I suddenly sat up, sweat dripping off me. Another bad dream. I wiped my forehead and sighed.

The door slid open, startling me a little; it was the Titan's. All except Speedy.

"Where's Speedy?" I asked and Beast-Boy fell to his knees.

"It's not out fault he was taken we searched everywhere and couldn't find him!" Beast-Boy rushed all in one word and sighed heavily.

"Whoa! Slow down, what happened?" I asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Speedy vanished" Cyborg said all too confidently.

"How did he just 'Vanish'?" Robin began grinding his teeth.

"We are not sure. We searched everywhere, but we could not find him" Starfire said.

"You can't just loose a team member!" Robin shouted.

"Well that's what happened to Raven" Beast-Boy mumbled.

Robin snapped his head around to Beast-Boy and glared at him. Robing lifted himself of the bed and was about to launch at Beast-Boy when Cyborg stopped him.

"Just leave him" Cyborg said quietly.

_Speedy's P.O.V_

I found myself back in chains; I shivered a little and looked around. I was back in the same cell.

I struggled a little wincing in pain as my hands and ankles were tied together behind my back.

"Speedy" I heard someone whisper.

"Raven?" I asked and she walked out of the shadows.

"He's going to kill you" she whispered and bent down beside the bars. "He's going to kill you and all of the Titans"

"What? No. Let me out of here and we'll stop him!" I shouted.

"Shh" she put her finger in front of her mouth, "No. We can't stop him" Raven stated plainly.

"Of course we can!" I argued and shuffled myself around.

"No! Don't you see? He's going to make me do it!" she yelled at him.

"But.." I started but couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry" she whispered; stood up and began to walk away.

"You can fight it" I said.

"No. I can't" she looked down, ashamed at herself.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"Raven? Where are you?" Red X called, searching the halls of his hide-out.

He smiled sheepishly, and suddenly reached for the coffee table and pushed it over, smashing a priceless vase in to pieces.

"C'mon out Raven" he paused, smiling a little, "You Know what happens when I'm not happy"

_Raven's P.O.V_

I shivered a little, wondering what he would do to me this time, it most likely that abuse was involved. No. Not 'most likely'. Absolutely certain.

I closed my eyes and hugged myself for warmth.

_'I'm gonna close my eyes and maybe it will go away.'_

"AHA!" he shouted pulling back curtain I was hiding behind.

I gasped; he grinned and grabbed my arm tightly. He slapped my cheek and a tear ran down my face.

He brought his hand back as if he was about to punch me and then stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking twice.

"Later. We've got plans that need fulfilling" He yanked my arm; a sign to stand up. I stood up and he dragged me down the hall in a room.

"Tonight's the night Raven" he pushed me against the wall, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time, so don't you dare mess it up!" he shouted and I looked away.

He clutched on to my chin and pulled my head back around to face him. I gave him a dirty look; spat at his feet and grinned.

"It doesn't matter now Raven" he let me go and paced back and fourth before he spoke again, "The Teen Titan's are coming to an end, you're going to kill them, kill them all" Red X smiled.

_'In my head, it's only in my head…'_

* * *

_Robin's P.O.V_

'_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
Do you think we'll make it?' _

That last sentence rang in my ears, I had been going through files for hours and gotten nowhere and decided to turn on the Radio. Bad Idea.

The siren blared out and I stood up from my seat, this time, things were going to end.

* * *

_Those 's Thingy's Are a Time Difference, Someone asked me if I could Let them know When the Time Changes, Well That's For you!_

_And Those words in The qoutes Are Song words Written by No Doubt, but I Can't be stuffed telling You which songs they are, So If you Want to Know Just Ask._

_And **I Need Help with theNext Chapter.** Action! **I need some Ways for the Titan's to "Die" Not actually Die but, Pretend Die, Like in the Second Season with Terra and that how She "Killed" Them but not Really :'. I Really Needs Idea's for "Killing" off each Titan, And If you fully didn't get What I Meant, No, I'm not killing any Titans. Maybe One :'.**_

_Oh And again, It's not checked!_

_Please Reveiw! _

_Lot's Of Love Stee 33_


	16. The End Part 1

_**ZOMG. I'VE DONE IT! -Runs around in Circles- I've Updated the Story!**_

_Well. No oneActually sent in any Idea's so.. I did it on my Own. **-Throws James Blunt At Reviewers- That's Right, James Blunt.** Though I just threw James Blunt at You.. **I Still Love You all.**_

_**I'd Just Like to Thank everyone For Your Reviews! **They've Helped me so much Through all The Chapters. And No, This Isn't The Last Chapter. I've got a Plan How to finish This Story._

_Without any more Ado, Here is Chapter 16._

_Read, Enjoy And Please Review!_

* * *

_**A Shot Raven.**_

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**The End Part 1.**_

Normal P.O.V

She'd done it. Technically she hadn't. She had one more to go; the most difficult last. Where was the little old Robin?

She smirked and put her hands to her temples. She closed her eyes.

_'Robin? Where are you?'_

_'Raven?'_

"Found him" she snapped her eyes open with smirk.

She only had one to go, then all the Titans where gone, into oblivion, never to be seen again.

Though Robin was a cutie, she grinned; but alas, she had to kill him. She rose to her feet and tucked her hair behind her ears.

She rose off of the ground and headed for the Tower.

The door opened in front of her and she took a step inside, the place was vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"Guess" she stated, a small smirk playing o her lips.

"Raven?" he questioned, slightly confused. "Where are t-"

Before he could finish Raven charged at him; he was defenceless no uniform, no toys.. The only thing confirming his identity was the mask.

His eyes widened in horror. He had to think fast, his eyes scanned around the room looking for an exit. He spotted the door heading to the roof, without warning he sprinted for the door. He flung it open and ran up the stairs.

He turned to look behind him; Raven hot on his trail.

"Raven! Snap out of it!" he yelled, backing to the edge.

She smiled. "It's the end of the line for you Robin" she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Your friends are all gone. All except you"

"They're Your friends too" he glared at her.

She frowned and kicked him over the edge, he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the tower and looked up.

Raven was grinning like a maniac. "Raven, Don't do it! Red X!" he gasped for air, "He's controlling you! You have to stop!"

She laughed. "Ahh, Robin" she felt the breeze on her face, "You don't know anything"

"Oh?" he questioned, biting his lip. "Then why are you crying" he whispered, barely auditable.

She froze as she felt them running down her cheeks; angered, she wiped them away.

"It's the wind" she hissed.

"That's what you think. Raven, if you kill me" he paused, an expression of hurt plastered on his face. "You'll have no one left"

She stopped to think about it for a moment. "I'll have Red X!" She growled.

"Raven, he'll ditch after you've done his deed! Raven, I really care about you" Raven almost choked on the last sentence.

"NO!" She screamed, wiping the tears back. She stood on one of his hands, he cringed and pulled it away, desperately trying to keep his grip.

"Goodbye Robin" she stood on his other hand. A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face as she watched him fall to his death.

She'd done it. She had killed every one of the Teen Titans. Every one of them.

"Good my child" Red X grinned manically. "THE TEEN TITANS ARE FINALLY GONE!" he yelled out and then suddenly stopped.

"All but one" he smirked at Raven.

"No" she whispered.

He walked to the white bench and leaned on it. "You wonder what to do when all of the Teen Titan's have been defeated?" he asked, searching through the papers, finally finding what he had been looking for.

"That's I've been contemplating for a long Time Raven" he sighed, flicking the needle a few times.

Raven watched closely as he leaned back on the white bench.

"Take over the world?" he shrugged and began again. "Everything was so.. Boring and clichéd, to make my mark, I had to think of something new" he rubbed his chin.

Red X smiled. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed pushing a button on his bench releasing Raven from her trance.

She collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Oh Raven, Don't cry" he tilted his head to the side in sarcasm.

She looked up at him with hurtful and angered eyes. "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" she cried out.

"No Raven. You did" she growled and charged at him, he grabbed her wrists and flung her into the chemistry set sitting behind him on the bench.

The chemistry set shattered into a million pieces as she smashed into it. She felt some shards of glass stick into her back and she groaned in pain.

Red X jumped on top of her and smiled ecstatically. "The last of The Titans, defeated" he laughed as he stuck the needle into her right arm.

In a fit of rage she kicked him 'Where the sun Don't Shine' and immediately grabbed his crotch and fell off the bench sideways.

Raven sat up, feeling a little dizzy, she got up off of the table and staggered toward the door.

Her legs felt like jelly and gave way underneath her; she fell to the ground in a heap. Red X growled as he stumbled over to her.

He grabbed on to her chin and pulled her face to look at him. "You're going to pay for that" his voice squeaky. He slapped her hard.

He stood up straight and took his foot back; he took a little jump step and kicked her like he was kicking a football.

She moaned in pain, he kicked her a few more times before finally hearing her moans slowly decreasing into a deadly silence.

Suddenly the door flung open, revealing the Titans.

Red X stared, horrified. "But.. g.. G.. How?" he screamed out.

There stood Robin, soaked, battered and bruised, clothes torn and slashed in every direction and his hair spiking out everywhere.

The rest of the Titans stood behind him, Cyborg on left with Starfire in his arms and on the right stood Beastboy, leaning on the door frame for support.

Beastboy caught a glimpse of Raven, he gasped as he saw her lying limp on the floor, so he limped over toward her and bent down to her side.

"What have you Done With her!" Robin yelled, his voice hoarse.

Red X laughed. "You can't stop it! She's going to die!"

Robin growled and ran up to Red X pinning him against the wall. "What's wrong with her!" he demanded, slamming Red X against the wall a few more times.

Beastboy looked down at Raven, her skin was turning a light shade of blue and she was shaking violently.

"Raven?" Beastboy whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, she tried to smile, but the constant shaking made her teeth chatter.

"I Said, What's Wrong with her!" Robin slammed him against the wall again.

"She's been injected; it will be a slow and painful death. There's no way of stopping it.. unless" Red X stroked his chin.

"Unless?" Robin asked, anxious.

Red X grinned widely. "Unless you do Something for me" he tilted his head toward Raven; she was coughing violently and gasping for breath.

"What do you want?" Robin asked roughly, grinding his teeth.

"Let me down off this wall first" Robin rolled his eyes and dropped Red X to the floor.

"Hmmm.." Red X grinned while going through his greatest desires.

Robin glanced at Raven on the floor; she was shaking violently and gasping for air.

Red X smiled at Robin. "I want You to-"

* * *

Rofl. Muahaha Cliffie. - Feels so Professional-

I Have a two Questions That need Answering.

1. What Should Red X Make Raven do?

And 2. Who Should Die?

a)Raven, b) Robin, c) Raven and Robin, d) Any Other Suggestion You Have.

Now! Review And Answer My Pretties -Laughs- Oh! and That Chapter Wasn't Check.

Peace and Love Stevz/Amongst Azarath.


End file.
